XES2
fragment of someone's memories. If a person possesses one of these fragments while moving to a lower level of the Phantom Field, they can view the memory encased within it. Wounds inflicted by the Beast, or its Remnants, cause Magic Element poisoning. The Beast itself is invulnerable to almost everything. It withstood the nuclear attacks of every nation with not even scratches on its own hide. It owes this invincibility to the fact that it exists outside of reason, and can only be harmed by magic, sorcery, and the various forms of Magic Formula, such as the Arch-Enemy Event Weapon. The Beast can also be harmed by those physically outside of reason, like Valkenhayn R. Hellsing. Even when the Beast was attacked by the Six Heroes and a multitude of different Magic Formula users, such as Ayame Yayoi, it was still able to stand up to the abuse and proved to be an immensely powerful figure. One of its most troublesome abilities is its capability to spawn Remnants. As the Beast is constantly surrounded by a myriad of them, with varying battle capabilities, one has to first push through an army of them before even facing the Black Beast's real body.6 The Beast is capable of semi-liquidating itself into a mist form and entering the earth in order to move through the underground at an unimaginable speed for an object of such colossal size and mass. This ability is also possessed by its Remnants.6 Its sheer size and mass allows it to level the battlefield by simply slamming its gigantic necks into the ground. Its roar can shake the earth and its presence alone can paralyze even the greatest of warriors. It is capable of regenerating itself and survive wounds as severe as a giant hole in its abdomen or severed head.1 Parts of its body, like a head, continues to function even after being severed from it pt1 It has two abilities, the first of which is the Awakening Release (XBlaze), which uses positive feedback to store the Magic Element into power to be used at a later date. The second known ability is the Restriction Release (Soul Eater) which creates a black mist that drains all it touches. Physically, the Grimoire is a crystal made out of super compressed Magic Element, and is actually a part of the Black Beast; however, Tōya was long unaware of it being a part of him. pt2 Crystal is a rare mechanism that mysteriously generates on a persons body for no apparent reason; the chance that a Crystal generates is only one in ten thousand and, should a person grow a Crystal, the person becomes a Drive-Union. After the Wadatsumi Mass Vanish Incident, the amount of Unions increased tenfold. Union's who existed before the Wadatsumi Incident are collectively known as Irregular Types, who act differently to more recent Unions; there is little information on them. Unfortunately, those who become Unions will usually die, due to the mental instability causing them to commit suicide, or their Crystal reaching Phase 6 – one Union has survived infection, however, but this was because of unique circumstances surrounding his progression through the Phases. The Crystal in a Drive-Union's body converts Magic Element into a unique ability that the Union can use, however, this ability comes at a price: the spirit of the Union becomes polluted and leads to extreme erratic behavior; adding onto this, the Crystal physically becomes a part of the Union, integrating itself with their own nervous system. Coupled with this ability, called a Drive, they will release a unique sound whenever they use it – something called a Discover Call, however, only other Unions can actually hear the noise. Should a Union devour too much Magic Element, they cause a Gain Art explosion, although this is not natural, and is mainly attributed to Sechs Drive, which can transform people into Unions after activation. Another rare anomaly in the Union society are the Strange Reds – Unions who have repeatedly eaten another's Crystal, turning their own Crystal red and sending them into Phase 0, meaning that they no longer progress into the further stages as long they keep devouring more Crystals, effectively achieving a form of immortality. This process is known as Enhancing and also strengthens the Union's Drive. The Mitsurugi Agency protects, manages and treats the Unions, originally, this was because of Sōichirō Unomaru's plot to harvest their Crystals and use them to fuel the T-system, but this was foiled at the end of XBlaze – Code: Embryo, leaving Mei Amanohokosaka, Tōya Kagari, and the last Es-N unit to hunt them down and bring them in for proper treatment. Kazuto Kotetsu is somehow involved with Unions. Information suggests that children who develop a Crystal can't withstand its power. PhasesEdit During their short lifetime as a Drive-Union, Unions gradually undergo multiple Phases, common symptoms include a change in Magic Element consumption, their Crystal changing color, and a rapid decline in sane mentality. Of all the Phases, Phase 0 is the absolute rarest, with only three of them being known. Unions can jump into the next Phase as time passes on, or as they receive more damage in combat. The following are the known Phases: Phase 0 – Crystal color is crimson. All three of those in Phase 0 are collectively known as Strange Red. Phase 1 – Crystal color is clear. Beginning Phase for Unions. Phase 2 – Crystal color is a faint light blue. Phase 3 – Crystal color is blue. Mental stability begins to slip. Phase 4 – Crystal color is dark blue. The ability to tell friend and foe apart is lost. Phase 5 – Crystal color is a blueish black. Union will have become fully insane at this point. Phase 6 – Crystal color is black. The Union will dissolve into Magic Element moments in the Phase.